Queen Sectonia vs. Pheromosa
Two bugs, two beauties, two seeing themselves as the pinnacles of beauty. It's time for these beastly beauties to duke it out and claim the throne of beauty. Who do you think will win? Queen Sectonia Pheromosa Interlude Wiz: Beauty may be a petty pursuit, but for some it's important enough to raise wars over. But for a few, beauty is everything to them, and anything less than perfect can perish or serve them. Boomstick: That's right, today we have Queen Sectonia, the Wooing Wasp, and conqueror of Floralia. Wiz: And Pheromosa, the speeding, judgmental Ultra Beast. We're here to judge their weaponry, armors, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Queen Sectonia Wiz: Up in Floralia, there lived a couple. One named Taranza, the other Sectonia. Taranza cared deeply for Sectonia, and offered her a gift, the Amazing Mirror. Bomstick: Unfortunately, the Amazing Mirror incurred some dark feelings within the wasp. Before his very eyes, Sectonia was corrupted and turned into the dreadful queen she now is. Wiz: And, with her ascension of power, she grew a desire of pure beauty: control. Boomstick: In her conquest, it was prophesized that a hero from Popstar would stop her, so Taranza, still enamored with her, traveled down to Popstar and kidnapped King Dedede, mistaking him for the hero. Wiz: Fortunately, this instigated Kirby into traveling the Dreamstalk made to aid Taranza in his kidnapping. And so, Kirby's Triple Deluxe adventure began. Weaponry *Staves *Magic *Rapiers Wiz: Along with her influence, Seconia wields a small armory of impressive attacks. She's seen wielding a pair of staves, through which she channels powerful magic. She can summon up balls of magic, and she can summon powerful jolts of lightning. Without her staves, she's seen summoning dangerous rings for throwing or for protection, summoning rubies to slam them down on them, and warping around. Boomstick: She really likes the bling, doesn't she? Literally throwing her jewelry around. Wiz: And when she isn't using her magic, she can always rely on her twin swords. With these, not only is she seen slicing around a wide area, she also delivers several jabs of her swords to strike foes multiple times. Boomstick: And whenever that isn't enough for her, she's able to summon up her bug minions and sick them on him, though those guys tend to get in the way and do what all good bugs do: get squashed. Wiz: She already has a notable armory for a wasp, but that's before she decides to shoot for true beauty. With the Dreamstalk, she's able to take the ultimate form. Dreamstalk Wiz: By combining with the stalk, she takes the form of a grand flower as big as Popstar, her head upon the tip of it. With this, she threatens to suck the life out of all of Popstar in the name of fulfilling her lust for beauty. Boomstick: Oh no, she became a flower. Surely she doesn't expect to stun her enemies into submission, right? Wiz: Absolutely not. A series of eye plants hover around her protectively, these things able to spit out seeds with the intent to pound foes, form their petals into sharp blades to stab or skewer foes, and even extend their petals into blades that rotate around them as they spin towards foes. Boomstick: Additionally, they also seem to wield some electric manipulation and the power to help Sectonia herself fire a giant frickin laser at her enemy. Wiz: And when she's through playing games with her opponents, she can have her flowers fire off missile-like buds in rapid succession to hail down on foes, finishing with a singled giant, missile-like bud. She can have those flowers form a shield in front of her, the flowers alone serving as the sole weakspots on it. Boomstick: Geez, she's got all her bases covered, doesn't she? Wiz: Hardly, unfortunately for her. Weaknesses Wiz: While her moveset is plentiful, after a while it isn't exactly hard to predict. With proper timing foes will be able to evade some of her more dangerous attacks, even when she's taken the whole Dreamstalk. Boomstick: Not to mention that when she's in her Dreamstalk form, her life force seems to be in the hands of her little flowers, which are exceptionally vulnerable. Wiz: Even her shield, which defends her main body, those little flowers are still vulnerable, and striking them down would dispel the shield as well. In Conclusion Wiz: To conclude, Queen Sectonia is a powerful queen capable of a lot of damage, though is fairly predictable. Boomstick: She wields magic and swords, and goes green if things get too tough. Wiz: But she needs to make sure her opponents can't avoid her for too long. She boasts power and grace, and shows why every flower has their thorn. Pheromosa Wiz: When you see life beyond your planet, wouldn't you become enamored? Lusamine certainly was. When Nihilego appeared, she was obsessed with Ultra Beasts, and desired the chance to bring them to her world again. Boomstick: So, she bullied some Pokémon until it tore a hole in the fabric of reality, bringing forth not just that weird jellyfish, but a whole slew of Ultra Beasts. Among them is the speeding beauty of the Beasts, Pheremosa. Wiz: And Pheremosa immediately grew displeased with the planet. She demands perfection around her, and sees only filth on our planet. Boomstick: Harsh... Weaponry *Speed *Kicks *Stomps *Agility *Bug Moves **Bug Buzz **Silver Wind **Lunge *Beast Boost Wiz: Pheremosa is defined by her speed. She is regarded as the fastest of all the Ultra Beasts, even the fastest Fighting Type Pokémon period. Boomstick: And she's got some force behind her speed. Those legs pack a punch, for lack of a better term. Wiz: She's frequently seen speeding around, kicking foes, stomping them, or otherwise using her legs to dominate the competition. And her various bug moves only improve her chances in taking control of the field. Boomstick: With Silver Wind, she sends a damaging gale at enemies with the chance of improving her power. With Lunge, she hits foes with enough force to weaken their attack power. And with Bug Buzz, she can render foes weak to special attacks. Wiz: Worse still, she has the terrifying ability Beast Boost, which makes it so she can increase her own speed each time she takes out an opponent. Weaknesses *Lost to Bewear Wiz: Of course, as a bug and psychic type, she's got usual type weaknesses. Fire, Psychic, and Fairy attacks deal more damage to her, and flying attacks will tear her to shreds. Boomstick: On top of that, though she's evasive, her defenses are very low. In Conclusion Wiz: To conclude, Pheromosa is the speedy bruiser of the Ultra Beasts. As well as beauty, she excels at stamping foes into submission. Boomstick: However, she is still unable to take a much punishment, and has the natural weaknesses of particular Pokémon. Fight Wiz: We've analyzed each combatant's weapons, armor, and skills. It's time for a Death Battle! FIGHT The scene opens up high in the sky, the grand Dreamstalk stretching up far beyond the clouds towards a regal palace. And within, there was a kingdom of bugs, including a spider-like creature known as Taranza. He flies up to the throne room of the castle, seeming rather nervous of... something. He flew up and up, soon landing beside the well decorated throne. Though, their beauty paled in comparison to the one seated upon the throne. Taranza approached the Queen of this skybound kingdom, Queen Sectonia. Upon seeing him arrive, the wasp rose, turning towards him curiously. Taranza: A rogue bug has been sighted in the kingdom! Guards were sent to take stock of her, but she quickly destroyed them! Queen Sectonia then rose from her throne, and began to approach the door separating her throne room from the rest of the castle. However, as she approached, some bangs were heard from behind the door, causing the Queen pause. A few more bangs ring out, and the door is soon knocked off its hinges, them flying past Queen Sectonia. The Queen seemed more interested in the figure that was in the doorway now. She bore a pure white exo-skeleton, a remarkably thin frame, giant antennae, a fish-shaped, hair-like extension floating behind her, and a perfectly modeled face. Queen Sectonia wouldn't know her, but this was none other than a Pheromosa. Queen Sectonia looked on with a bit of venom in her gaze, not just from her breaking into her throne room, but also from the aura she gave off. Queen Sectonia was to achieve peak beauty here, how dare this cockroach come in and exude this pristine essence? Queen Sectonia drew a pair of staves, and pointed one threateningly at the Ultra Beast. Queen Sectonia: What do you think you are, dragging your filth into my domain? The bug Ultra Beast glanced around, as if taking in every little detail. Pheromosa: ...My insides are squirming under my exoskeleton. I was told this was the quarters of the most beauteous queen, and I see imperfection after imperfection. Queen Sectonia's grip on her staves tightened. Queen Sectonia: How dare you... I've worked tirelessly to construct the pure picture of beauty in my domain. Pheromosa: This is hardly a gem. Its mere existence is a blight to my presence. Queen Sectonia: Then, perhaps, I need to demonstrate the beauty I've garnered to you myself... Pheromosa then got into a defensive stance, already anticipating Queen Sectonia will try something. Queen Sectonia took her blue staff, and waved it, casting circular projectiles that immediately darted towards Pheromosa. The Ultra Beast, in response, dashed through the offending attack, evading the magical attacks. While dashing forwards, she leapt up and sent her foot into her midsection, sending her flying back. She stuck the butt of her staff into the ground and held tight, decreasing her speed backwards. Pheromosa dashes again and tries another kick, but Queen Sectonia swipes her staff to deflect the kick. She swings her other staff, trying to strike the bug, but she backflipped away. Sectonia flew in after the evading bug, and lifted her red staff, emitting a powerful jolt of magical electricity, it capturing the airborne bug and nailing her with more damage. After the lightning dissipated, Pheromosa continued her fall, but flipped around and landed on her feet, saving her some additional damage. Queen Sectonia dashed towards Pheromosa, her quickly replacing one of her staves with a sword, before attempting to slice the bug, who ducked under the attack. Sectonia attempted a vertical swing, the bug sidestepping the blow, before leaping towards the queen with an attempted kick. Queen Sectonia was knocked back by the hit, though not too far. She responded with a quick slice, then another. The first missed, though Pheromosa was driven back by the next, pained a little. Queen Sectonia brings up both her swords in an attempt for an overhead slash, though Pheromosa lunges forwards a little, avoiding the strike. When she got close to her midsection, she jumped up and kneed her there, driving her back. Pheromosa dashed forwards again, but Queen Sectonia quickly pulled out one of her staves and sent forth a powerful torrent of lightning, catching Pheromosa like a bug in a zapper, pounding her with painful lightning. The lightning dissipated, Pheromosa still stunned by the strike. Sectonia pulled out a sword and swung it at the Ultra Beast, flicking her into the air, before she readies her two swords and rears them back. Once Pheromosa got down low enough, Queen Sectonia unleashed a rapid flurry of sword jabs, catching Pheromosa with it and repeatedly beating her down. With a combo-ending stab, she sent Pheromosa flying back, her sliding across the ground and wounded. She fled far enough, so Sectonia summoned up a pair of bug guards, which she sent after the Ultra Beast. She got back to her feet, and spied the goons approaching her. She huffed and dusted herself as they approached. When one did, as fast as a blink, she snapped her foot into one of their heads, swiftly cleaving it and defeating it. And then, somehow becoming even faster, she dashed at another and rammed right through it. She then dashed towards the Queen, somehow faster than before! Sectonia tried to block the blow, but she quickly dove under the staves and kicked her abdomen. She flew back at the blow, slamming against the back wall. Pheromosa ran in close, jumping up and attempting to ram her foot into her. However, Queen Sectonia seemed to teleport away, evading a kick that left a crater in her chamber wall. Sectonia teleported behind her, blades raised high, ready to slam them down on her. Pheromosa dove to the side, narrowly evading a painful slam. Queen Sectonia again teleported, appearing behind Pheromosa and landing a successful slam on her. She again teleported, appearing above Pheromosa, and slamming her again. She teleported again, intent on delivering a slam that would skewer the ground beneath Pheromosa's feet. But the bug zipped away, dodging the blow, before leaping up and hitting her with a one-two kick. After the two hits, Pheromosa reeled a leg back, and swung it straight forwards, her foot hitting right into the bug's abdomen, and sending her back. She slammed in the wall and fell down, propping herself up with a sword. Pheromosa left her with no room to breath, forcing the queen to dodge away a painful kick. She then dove in and sliced across Pheromosa, harming her quite a bit. Sectonia then conjured a summoning circle over Pheromosa. The tip of a gem began to peak out of it. Pheromosa looked over her shoulder and saw the gem. She quickly flipped away, evading the crashing gem. More of those summoning circles came, and out came more gems. They kept firing down upon the bug, who kept dashing and evading the gems as they slammed into the floor of Sectonia's throne room. Unfortunately, they seemed to be driving her towards the wasp, who summoned up a golden ring around her abdomen as she approached. She spun the ring, pounding into Pheromosa as she leapt back, stopping her dodging with a painful grind across her back. With a flick of her hips, she hit Pheromosa away, sending her away from her. She got rid of the hip around her ring, and spawns a bunch of golden bands, which she begins to hurl at the bug. While Pheromosa was reeling from the blow, she got struck with two of the bands. However, she recovered and was able to evade the remaining bands. As she dodged past them, she dashed towards Sectonia. She got in close to the Queen's abdomen, and performed a Lunge on her, winding her. While close, she swings her leg upwards, kicking her vertically with enough force to spin her around. Queen Sectonia was thrown up into the air. Pheromosa then dashed up towards her and kneed her while she was airborne. And then she extended her leg, hitting the Queen up higher into the air. Pheromosa was down on the ground again, when Sectonia spread her wings, hovering over the Ultra Beast again. She pulled up her red staff, and waved it, beginning to conjure magical bolts. Pheromosa dashed away, evading the electrical strike. She leapt up onto one of the walls, and then leapt up towards Queen Sectonia, raising a leg with the intent of kicking her down. Queen Sectonia suddenly blocked the kick with her staves, avoiding the pain of the initial hit, but still being slammed into the floor. She was able to reorient herself, getting back upright. She looked up and saw Queen Sectonia coming down, heels both pointed down at her. She was too slow, however. Those heels dug into her chest, hitting her with a painful blow. And she kicked, hitting with enough force to flinging the Queen away. Sectonia plunged her blades into the ground to stop her momentum. Pheromosa dashed in for another attack, but Sectonia then swung her blade up to counter the attack, striking Pheromosa into the air. She then seemed to teleport up to her, delivering a painful slam of both of her swords, bashing her down to the ground! She then teleported towards Pheromosa, blades raised again, and swung them down! However, Pheromosa spun around and caught the blades between her feet, stopping their attack! She then swung her legs, tossing the blades away and out of Sectonia's hands! Sectonia gracefully landed back on her feet, and then dashes up, kicking right at her gut. She's about to fly back, but she slams her staff into the ground to stop her from flying away. She tried to raise her staff to cast more magical blasts, but Pheromosa was able to lunge forth and repeatedly smack the Queen with several leg strikes. Sectonia flew away after taking a few hits, and conjured forth harsh bolts of magical energy, which Pheromosa dashed away from. However, she had the beams drag across the floor, approaching the fleeing Ultra Beast. Pheromosa leapt onto a wall during her evasion, and used it to propel herself back towards Queen Sectonia, staying well above the sweeping energy! She attempted another kick upon the Queen, but she took up her other staff and slammed it upon the bug, smashing her into the ground! She brought up her other staff and held the two over her head, ready for another painful slam. Pheromosa was pounded with the two staves, a crater forming from the strike! Pheromosa struggles to her feet, her legs shaking underneath her. While she's getting up, Queen Sectonia raises her staves for another smash. She smashes down her staves, and the Ultra Beast dodges away, though is surprised at the crystal shards that generated from the slam. She stumbles back, pained by the blow, panting. Sectonia, meanwhile, flew closer and closer towards the Ultra Beast. She herself was seeming tired now, using her staff to keep herself lifted. Pheromosa clenched up, slowly reclaiming her lost strength. She stamps the ground, and began to step back. Then she lunged towards the Queen. Once there, she unleashed a gust of Silver Wind, striking the Queen, and raising her own power! She was even faster than before, stronger! And Queen Sectonia could feel it when she took a knee to the midsection! Conclusion Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Insect' Themed Death Battles Category:'Kirby vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel